Usuario Blog:Lord Whirus/Kirby Hyper Star Mega: El ataque de los EX
Capitulo 6: El ataque de los EX Dark Revenger: Muy bien, Kirby has pasado muchos retos pero ahora te tengo uno del que predigo que moriras 4 veces antes de ganarme Glitch Man: Muajaja, Kirby no es un reto Springtrap: Es hora de abordar las naves Los 3 abordan el Black Doomer y van hacia Pop Star Dark Meta Knight EX: Bien este clonador me servira para crear a los EX de Star Dream: Analizando...., clones encontrados, preparando creacion y mejoracion a clase EX Dark Meta Knight EX: Y esta vez ya nadie nos detendra y mejorando EX: 20% completado -En Pop Star (1 año después)- Dark Warrior: Pos que hacemos Cosmos? Dark Cosmos: Probar quien es el más fuerte? Dark Warrior: Buena idea Dark Cosmos: Usemos nuestro maximo poder! Dark Warrior se empieza a transformarr un aura roja Dark Cosmos: Whoa Dark Warrior: Maxima transformacion! Ultra Warrior EX sale de una enorme aura negra con 2 hachas Dark Cosmos: Increible! Rey Dedede (desde su castillo): Ahora ya se porque no podia controlarme a mi mismo a pesar de ser un rey Ultra Warrior EX: Tu turno hermanita Dark Cosmos: Haaaa! un aura gigante de color morado Dark Cosmos: Maxima Forma! Mega Lady EX sale de una gran aura morada con 2 espadas Susie (asomandose desde un arbol): Wow Bandana Dee: Su nivel es de más de 8000! Ultra Warrior EX pelea con Mega Lady Ex a sonar golpes en la tierra {Surgen tormentas y terremotos} Ultra Warrior EX ataca con un hacha a Mega Lady EX, y esta contraataca con sus espadas Kirby: Que esta pasando? Meta Knight: Hmph, llego la hora Kirby Kirby: Que Meta Knight: Saca una espada y corta parte de la cara de Kirby Kirby: Pues esta bien! Kirby ataca con su espada pero Meta crea un tornado *Suena "Battle with Meta Knight"* Meta Knight incapacita a Kirby y lo patea muy fuerte Kirby: Auch, ya basta! Meta Knight recibe un golpe pero su mascara no se rompe Kirby: Eh? Meta Knight: Meta Tornado Triple! Kirby: Es golpeado y absorbido por el Meta Tornado Triple y pierde su espada Meta Knight le tira a Kirby otra Kirby: Rrrrgh Meta Knight golpea a kirby y lo lanza al cielo, se telenstranporta y lo golpea, (repite 4 veces este ataque) Kirby (Botando sangre): Como te has vuelto tan fuerte? Meta Knight: Entrenando {Sale un rayo en el cielo} Lady EX estrella en el castillo dedede y lo parte por la mitad Rey Dedede: Ack! Bandanda Dee: Oh, oh Mega Lady EX: Como le puedes golpear a una dama asi?, a tu propia hermana! Ultra Warrior EX: Tu lo pediste, admitelo soy más fuerte Mega Lady Ex se lanza para golpear a Ultra Warrior EX pero este la toca y queda inconciente {Sale una luz en el cielo} flotas de naves enemigas Dark Revenger: Preparen el ataq- Todas las naves explotan por una nube de electricidad Presidente Frank: Sorry Revenger, pero tengo planes más importantes que destruir Dark Meta Knight: Bien de Star Dream: Clones EX completados y mejorados al 100% Presidente Frank: Traed a toda la flota y naves de combate para el ataque Rey Dedede: Disparen cañones, mandad a Kabula vamos a evitar esta invansion no queremos que suceda como hace tiempo! Bandana Dee: Disparad, disparad! Kabula vuela hacia la nave Meta Knight: Preparense para el ataque esta vez el Hal Abarda triunfara! Meta Knights: Sistemas listos Susie: Alguien esta invadiendo Pop Star! Dark Warrior: Justo en el momento en el que desperdicio mis fuerzas Ribbon: Corred! Bandana Dee: Disparen con todo lo que tengan Kirby (subiendose al Dragon): Es hora de detener esa cosa Presidente Frank: Que estupidos, iniciad Caen rayos laser gigantes al castillo y lo destruyen junto a Kabula, toda la flota dispara al Hal Abarda y este estrella en una nave Presidente Frank: Saquen a los robots Un ultrobot cae en el robot de Susie Susie: Ese signo me parece familiar Ultrobot golpea a Susie y estos estrellan en una montaña Kirby es encadenado y subido a la nave Dark Meta Knight: Ah kirby que gusto volvernos a vernos Aparece el Astrovelero Magolor y Marx: Devolvenos a Kirby! Presidente Frank: Ataquen Marx salta antes de que el Astrovelero explote y vuela hacia la Conquistadora 2.0 Presidente Frank: No le haras ningun rasguño Marx: Oh no Una bomba cae en Marx y explota con el Sonic y Mario aparecen Presidente Frank: Sii, encadenarlos! Sonic y Mario son encadenados y subidos a la nave Se empieza a mecanizar Pop Star Dark Warrior: Creo que tendre que llamar a una amiga para que me ayude Aparece Drawcia Drawcia: Matter, ha pasado tiempo de que no nos vemos Dark Warrior: Si, bueno ayudame a detener la invasion con tus poderes y los mios ganaremos! Dark Warrior y Drawcia van hacia la conquistadora 2.0 Cae una jaula de metal encima de Drawcia Dark Warrior: Drawcia! Drawcia: Matter cuidado! Dark Warrior recibe un cañonazo y estrella en los restos del Astrovelero Reina Taraña y Shadow Kirby: Nosotros te detendremos! Presidente Frank: Tantos nativos que aparecen ya me da ganas de contarlos Reina Taraña y Shadow Kirby golpean la Conquistadora 2.0 pero vienen varias naves y les disparan con cañones Shadow Kirby: Taraña! Ultrobot: Hey tu, comete esto (le lanza una bomba) Shadow Kirby explota con la bomba Empiezan a explotar naves de la flota Elite: Que diablos!!! Galacta Knight: Pop Star es de nosotros y nadie tiene que tocarla ni siquiera uno de ustedes estupidos! Presidente Frank: Encadenadl@ Galacta Knight rompe una parte de la conquistadora Galacta Knight: Kirby escapa! Kirby salta de la conquistadora 2.0 y cae en medio de unos arboles mecanizados Presidente Frank: Lo perdimos pero no importa ya tenemos a 2 Sonic y Mario: Ni se le ocurra! -En Dream Land- Ribbon: Kirby, agarra esto! Kirby (agarrando el mega martillo): Ahora si, mueran! La conquistadora lanza un misil y destruye el martillo Kirby: Ay dios Ambos son golpeados y lanzados al Bosque de Whispy Woods Magolor Soul aparece y usa Mega Martillo contra la flota Presidente Frank: Woa, disparen el ultimate blast Magolor Soul y la flota son destruidos por el ultimate blast Quote aparece entre los escombros Quote: Hey vengan aqui invaso- Quote es encadenado y llevado a la nave Sensei: All we had to do was follow the damn space ship Dedede Enmascarado: Vengan aqui Ultrabots Dedede Enmascarado pelea contra los Ultrabots -Mientras tanto- {15 minutos después} Meta Knight: ... Susie: Ahora si se lo que se siente no poder evitar que tu planeta sea conquistado Meta Knight: Recien lo comprendes? Susie: Si, por cierto te pido muchas disculpas por robotizarte Meta Knight: Robotizacion?, Susie eres una genio! Susie: Eh? Meta Knight: Me convertiras en Mecha Knight y le diras al presidente frank para que yo sea un guardia de seguridad y poder infiltrarnos en la nave Susie: No se me habia ocurrido jeje, gracias -5 horas después- Ultrabot 1: Presidente Frank, su hermana quiere verlo Presidente Frank: A si?, que pase Susie: Mira hermano, el guardia definitivo el Mecha Knight 2.0! Presidente Frank: Interesante, pero no lo necesito Susie: Que reemplazaria este guardia? Presidente Frank: Ellos, Cyber Knights! Cyber Knights: Preparate para ser derrotada Mecha Knight 2.0: Preparate Susie! -Mientras tanto- Ribbon: Que haremos Kirby? Kirby: Invocaremos a Super Nova! -Un rato después- Super Nova: Listo, pidan su deseo pequeños seres Kirby: Que hables propiamente, que se te nota raro Super Nova: Gracias, Kirby, por fin puedo hablar normal y no como un concededor de deseos bueno faltan 3 deseos Kirby: Las Super Habilidades regresen Super Nova crea una nube llena de super habilidades, y caen muchas super habilidades por todo Pop Star Kirby: Bueno me voy chau Ribbon: Mi deseo, es poder ayudar a Kirby Super Nova: Buen corazon, deseo concedido Ribbon: Gracias, me voy Super Nova: Esperen aun falta 1 deseo, diablos Dark Meta Knight: Pues mi deseo es tener ADN de Galacta Knight y Meta Knight. Super Nova: Concedido? Dark Meta Knight: Goodbye -3 horas después- Presidente Frank: Lo ven, ustedes no podran ganar a la imagen viva de Haltmann Susie: Pues yo te detendre! Ultrabot: Calla y ve a la celd- Cyber Knightmare destruye una puerta Cyber Knightmare: Yo, he, quien soy? Susie: Wow Presidente Frank: Quien eres tu? Dark Meta Knight: Cyber Knightmare, destruye a estos intrusos Cyber Knightmare: Con gusto mi amo, preparando destruccion masiva Cyber Knightmare: 3 Dark Meta Knight: 2 Cyber Knightmare 1: -Todo explota- {En los escombros del castillo} Bandana Dee: Hay alguien?! Lololo: Bandana Dee? Bandana Dee: Si Lalala: Que paso? Bandana Dee: Derrumbaron el castillo, los invasores esos Lololo: Hay que buscar al rey Lalala: Aqui esta Rey Dedede: Ehh, Lololo y Lalala, regresaron? Lololo y Lalala: Después de esas vacaciones estamos listos para ayudar Rey Dedede: Pues vamos hacia el Hal Abarda vamos a salvar a nuestros amigos Lololo: (sorprendido) EL HAL ABARDA!? Lalala: Siempre querido estar en el, espera con Sir Meta Knight Bandanda Dee: Sorry, pero el esta en la nave de los invasores Lololo y Lalala: Lo rescataremos, espera y Kirby? Bandana Dee: Tambien -3 horas después- Lalala: Despegue El Hal Abarda vuela hacia la Conquistadora 2.o y dispara varios misiles Presidente Frank: Que demoni-, Nooo (cayendo al nucleo de la nave) Cyber Knightmare: Preparate Kirby para enfrentarte! Kirby: Hmpph Susie: Tu puedes Kirby Lololo y Lalala: Vamos Kirby Rey Dedede: Tu eres el heroe! Bandana Dee: Vamos! Kirby usa la Gran Espada contra Cyber Knightmare Cyber Knightmare pelea intensamente contra kirby y los sistemas empiezan a fallar -Empieza a explotar la Conquistadora 2.0- Cyber Knightmare (usando su escudo): No me ganaras! Kirby: Esto es por todos mis amigos a quienes les quitaste su hogar *Suena "C-R-O-W-N-E-D"* Cyber Knightmare: No, puede estar pasando! Galacta Cyber Knightmare: Imposible sin mis transformaciones no puede pas- Kirby: Ultra Espada! Galacta Cyber Knightmare (siendo traspasado): Nooo! Galacta Cyber Knightmare se parte en 2 y cae hacia el nucleo -Empieza a incendiarse y explotar la nave- Rey Dedede: Rapido suban Susie: Vamos Kirby Monster Knightmare: No... Kirby: Ekkk! Kirby es arrastrado por un tentaculo de Monster Knightmare y es lanzado al pasillo 6b Monster Knightmare: No escaparas de esta nave Kirby corre hasta la salida mientras explota todo y Monster Knightmare lo persigue Kirby (tropezandose) : No creo escapar a tiempo Hyper Shadic Pro aparece en medio de explosiones y agarra a Kirby y lo tira hacia el astrovelero Monster Knightmare: Sha, shad- Shadic! Hyper Shadic Pro de un puñetazo derriba a Monster Knightmare Monster Knightmare: Arggh, he vuelto a ser derrotado Hyper Shadic Pro (telenstranportandose): Hasta nunca Monster Knightmare Monster Knightmare: No espera, no estoy listo Empieza explotar todo, y empieza a incendiarse el cuerpo de Monster Knightmare Monster Knightmare: Nooo!!!! -La conquistadora 2.0 explota en mil pedazos- Rey Dedede: Lo logramos! Kirby: Estuvo cerca Ribbon (dandole un beso a Kirby): Lo lograste heroe! Meta Knight: Meh Susie: Tranquilo Meta, que para ti va a ver en un rato Meta Knight: Hmpph -En una nave restante- Dark Meta Knight: No funciono Cyber Knightmare, pero la corona maestra esta en la cabeza de Susie muy pronto se convertira en lo que era Magolor Dark Wizard: Excelente señor, nuestro plan estara a la perfeccion Dark Nova: En caso, de que se derrote a la victima participare en la nueva batalla Dark Meta Knight: Aqui tengo caballero y dama, el ADN de Cyber Knightmare para restaurarlo en caso de que falle Nova y los jefes EX ya han entrenado están listos para la batalla Dark Bowser: Con el fontanero, erizo y bomberman muertos solo queda Kirby, muajajaja! Proximamente: Capitulo 7: El Sorprendente Espejo Dimensional Regresa! Categoría:Entradas de blog